


Take the pain away

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Let's say the ineffable [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Miracles, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, Something that I can see happening, Taking care of Warlock, brother francis, injury prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Warlock normally got into many shenanigans and Crowley usually welcomed them with open arms, but when the little boy hurt himself while playing, other sides of the demon show themselves





	Take the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> This was another short injury prompt fill.  
> Prompt was "Wiggle your fingers, I need to make sure they are not broken"  
> Enjoy!

Crowley was folding some laundry in the Dowling household when he suddenly heard a scream. He had left Warlock outside in the garden, thinking that Aziraphale (right now Brother Francis) was going to keep an eye on him. It seemed like he had thought wrong. 

Without even a second thought he started running outside. When his eyes found the source of the scream, he inhaled sharply. 

There was the young boy Warlock, only five years old at this point in time, clutching his left hand to his chest, crying uncontrollably. 

Brother Francis was standing in a small patch of slowly dying bergionas, looking at the scene with just as much horror as Crowley was. 

Warlock had fallen off of his swing, this wouldn’t normally be problematic, a lot of children fall off of swings. But the young boy in question had the wonderful tendency to go above and beyond when it came to swinging and by the fact that he was at least five meters away from the swing itself. He didn’t even want to imagine the velocity that the poor child must have flown off the swing of. 

He made his way to the young boy, just as Brother Francis made his way over.

“Warlock? Dear? What happened?” Crowley asked, kneeling down the best that he could, considering that he was wearing a tight pencil skirt. 

The boy just kept on crying and when Crowley saw his hand, he understood why. Both the ring and the middle finger were standing into directions that they shouldn’t be able to stand. They were broken, definitely. 

Brother Francis appeared next to him, but kept a small distance, he wasn’t very good with this. He didn’t do well with crying children and he noticed that Crowley rather had a hand for it, so he normally kept back. 

Crowley reached out, carefully touching the young boy’s arm to get a better look at the hand. As he touched the hand, the fingers slowly moved back into their normal position. Thankfully the boy was still crying or he might have seen the demonic miracle that set his bones back into the right places. 

“Warlock? Could you be a dear and wiggle your fingers for me?” Crowley asked. The boy stopped crying at the tenderness of his voice. 

“Why Nanny?” he asked through tears. 

Crowley smiled and wiggled his fingers in a manner that was supposed to make the boy laugh. It did. “To see if they are broken, my dear.”

The boy wiggled his fingers and everything seemed to be fine. 

“See? No bones broken. Do you want an ice cream?” 

The boy started grinning and the two of them went off to grab some. 

—–

Later, Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in the small House that the Aziraphale inhabited as the gardener. They were drinking pretty cheap wine, but that didn’t matter. As long as they could get drunk, it was good enough. 

“Crowley? I meant to ask you something.” Aziraphale mentioned, already on his fourth glass of wine. Crowley nodded, downing his entire glass of wine. 

“I thought demons can’t heal.”

Crowley smiled and looked at Aziraphale. “They can’t. It’s a thing you have to teach yourself. It’s not hard to learn, but it takes some time.” 

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side. “Why did you teach yourself?” 

“Humans are so fragile, Angel. And there is so much pain in this world. I thought maybe I could take some of that away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me on[Tumblr!](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)  
> Come say hi if you want to, or send me a prompt!


End file.
